Give Nothing Back (Just This Once)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Take what you can, give nothing back. Hermione gave up something once, and she won't do it again. Pirate!AU, set where they're similar in age.


Note: Pirate!AU, written for Lizzy (SiriusMarauderFan) as a very, very late birthday present

* * *

" _We mustn't do this."_

" _You didn't care about what we must and mustn't do before."_

" _Surely you see this was doomed from the start!"_

" _Part of life's venture, Hermione. Being doomed is the new thrill."_

" _Don't you care what'll happen to you? What would be said?"_

" _Sticks and stones. I wouldn't be who I am if I gave into such rubbish."_

" _That's just it. This is not simply rubbish."_

" _Say what you_ really _mean, Hermione."_

" _I…"_

" _Say it!"_

" _You're a pirate, Severus!"_

* * *

Hermione sat up with a gasp, pressing her hand to her chest. Her dream was so real, and she knew it was because it was far more than just a dream. It was a memory. A memory that reminded her of what she'd lost two years ago...what she _gave up_ two years ago.

Though the medallion resting around her neck would remind her that he would be back. All she would have to do is wait…

And two years had been long enough.

* * *

The coronation ceremony for Admiral Wood was in effect, and Hermione was standing in near the back with her father. She had a fan in her hand, fanning herself from the outside heat as they were standing in the courtyard next to the pier.

She should be paying attention to the honour being bestowed on a fellow friend, but she couldn't help but look out at the sea. The gulls were flying high and the waves were crashing against the rocks of Port Royal's borders.

Hermione craved nothing more than to be out there on the seas and explore, learn about everything the world had to offer, but she had a duty to her father and city. Priorities were set, and her dreams were put on hold.

A banging sound and woman's scream brought Hermione out of her reverie. She whipped her head around to inspect, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

 _Pirates_.

They were everywhere. Slashing at the guards, destroying the platforms, and fighting with the city folk. Hermione felt herself being whisked away and tried to wiggle free. She couldn't stand by and watch her town be destroyed by the group of miscreants.

But she knew that's not the whole reason her heart leapt from her chest.

"I'd advise that you didn't run into danger," a voice drawled in her ear behind her, "but we both know that's not in your nature."

The air was knocked out of her lungs. "Severus," Hermione said breathlessly. She went to face him, but rough, firm hands kept her in place.

"They'll come for you any minute," he said. "I'll have to make this quick."

She didn't move when his fingertips grazed her neck, stopping at the clasp of the medallion. Hermione gasped when he ripped it from her person and turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"I need this back."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else when Severus lifted her chin slightly.

"Keep a weather eye," he said, starting to leave.

The brunette heard the shouts and calls of her name, causing her to look from the direction of the calls to Severus. He was taking his leave while his 'friends' continued causing trouble for the city.

This was her opportunity; she knew that. Could she take it? Defy everything she loved and cherished for thrills? Would her desire for adventure overpower her belief of the rule of law?

She bunched up her skirt, moving in her heels as fast as she could. The calls and frantic pleas faded and were replaced by the pounding of her heart.

Hermione would seek forgiveness from her father in due time, but this...this felt right.

"I'm coming with you!" she shouted, knowing that the dark haired man would hear her.

She was right as he stopped at the edge of the pier. Before both of them was a large ship, its sails marked with a grotesque crown.

"I don't recall asking for your company," Severus said, his head shifted so he was looking at the side but not at Hermione.

The brunette squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. This was her moment to take after pushing it away in fear in the past. And while it was incredibly risky, she would never have it again. It was Hermione's time to take to the seas, whether Severus wanted her to or not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear–I'm not asking."

Severus turned around completely, clutching the medallion in his hands and staring directly into Hermione's eyes. A brief moment later and a sardonic grin stretched on his face.

"Then, by all means. Weigh anchor."

Hermione released the breath she'd been holding and marched forward. She knew that glare of mischief and nonchalance in his eyes. She saw the same look when he gave her the medallion and she pushed him away.

She won't make the same mistake.

* * *

Word Count: 813


End file.
